Ivory Petals
by tankbbg
Summary: Soft and moist earth covered her frail hand…her pale skin a stark contrast to her black gown…once golden hair now sodden with rain. Onlookers could barely contain their own grief as they watched the young girl... may become a chapter fic
1. Ivory Petals

Ivory Petals

Soft and moist earth covered her frail hand…her pale skin a stark contrast to her black gown…once golden hair now sodden with rain. Onlookers could barely contain their own grief as they watched the young girl let the soil rest in her closed fist. She stared unseeing below her, green eyes seeing nothing. Not the coffin lowered in the dirt, not the bouquet of white roses resting on top, not the green grass that bent to her seated form. Mud soaked into her gown but nothing could reach the pale angel. She was frozen like a porcelain doll; Beautiful but cold.

A mourner stepped forward, his appearance so similar to who had rested below for some time now. He dropped to his knees beside her, his Armani suit becoming its newest victim to the wet soil. She turned to him and struggled to speak.

"I-I c-can't. I ju-just…" She broke off, staring forlornly at the coffin. Silence reigned through the procession as they waited on bated breath for the girl to proceed with what needed to be done. The man wrapped the distant seraph in his arms. But she felt nothing. Only the earth in her hands as a constant reminder.

Knowing what she had to do, she pushed herself from the man's embrace and kneeled closer to the edge of the grave. With a deep steadying breath, she unclenched her fist and let the dirt trickle from her hand. Each soft thud of dirt cut into the girl, her tears finally falling. A gasp tore from her throat as a small clump of earth hit a rose petal. She watched in aberrant wonderment as the petal disconnected itself from its brethren. Her eyes followed as it fluttered down the long green stems and tumbled down onto the glistening wood. A gentle splash of rain landed on the center of the ivory petal. That small bead of water seemed enough to drown the girl.

The mourner stepped forward again and wrapped his hand around her upper arm. Her body stood on its own accord, her knees buckling the moment they straightened. The man supported the girl as he led her away from the scene, motioning for the others to pay the respects. As the man's mother stepped towards the grave her tired and aged blue eyes scanned the gravestone, a shriek of pure sorrow disrupted the silence of the churchyard followed by hysteric sobs and screams. Yurika shut her eyes to stay her tears as she passed the open grave. Her hand pressed against her mouth as she heard the girl shrieks to let her go back. Her husband placed a gentle hand to her elbow; his own eyes filled with tears and urged her forward. Fellow grievers slowly began to stand and pass the grave as the rain steadily continued.

The gentle pitter patter of the rain slowly dissipated, leaving a delicate mist as the grave diggers replaced the earth and grass. One gently wiped the marble gravestone with a handkerchief before glancing up at the marble angel. Her ivory wings outstretched to her sides, her face turned downwards as if to watch the grave beside her, and a gentle smile playing on her expression. The man crossed himself as he chanted a soft prayer for the one who had passed. Picking up his shovel, he followed his partner back to the office to get prepare himself for another day.

_Amon Nagira  
1975-2033  
Faithful Husband  
Loving Father  
Loyal Protector  
_

_Robin Sena Nagira  
1985-2035  
Devoted Wife  
Loving Mother  
Eve and Hope of All_

Got you guys. You probably thought it was another Robin at Amon's grave huh?Nope, their daughter. Anyways, they died young...wow, really young...


	2. Psalm 23

I know a bunch of you thought that this story left a lot of unanswered questions so I decided to make this into a chapter fic. This is gonna go backwards all the way until the factory I think. So, hope you stick around!

Chapter Two: Psalm 23

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want."

The sermon quickly faded into the background as green eyes stared unseeingly ahead. She heard nothing but the beating of her own heart. How she wished it would cease its tedious racket. There was nothing left for her. Nothing left to live for.

"Mommy?" She jumped at the voice, looking to her right. Her twenty-three year old daughter brushed away her tears from underneath her black veil as she childishly called for her mother. Robin closed her eyes, easily stopping her tears.

"Yes Maria?" The silence between the two was deafening. The priest continued to drone, his voice becoming a bothersome buzzing in the background. He motioned often to the closed casket before him, the Bible preciously cradled in his other.

"I-I can't feel my heart beating." Oh sweet deliverance, if only she could feel the same; such blessed numbness was what she desired for. "Am I supposed to feel that, mommy?"

"…He restores my soul."

"Yes, baby, you can feel that." Maria nodded, slowly leaning her head on her mother's shoulder. Silent sobs made her body shudder as she clutched her elder brother's hand. Osiris stared blankly ahead, gun metal gray eyes ignoring everything. His wife of thirteen years whimpered into her handkerchief as their three children silently listened to the sermon. Only the youngest, Amon who had just turned six, cried out loud. His grandfather was his hero and heroes weren't supposed to die.

"Mom, it's-it's ok to cry." A whispered voice reached her ears. Robin glanced to her left, finding her middle child. Her long black hair covered her side of face as she turned to face her mother with tearful hazel eyes.

"I know, Taka." The twenty-eight year old shook her head, letting her ebony locks shroud her face. For her mother being so different from her father, they could both be emotionally closed off. Been.

"…though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for You _are_ with me;"

The priest continued and still nothing reached Robin. Her companion of forty years was gone. She still didn't understand how she was going to live. Through peril and joy, he had been at her side. And now her Lord had taken him from her. For the second time in her life, she questioned God.

The procession stood, many retreating to the throng of black cars in the parking lot, many heading straight to the wake. Three stood and made their way to the family. Maria collapsed into her cousin's arms as he hugged her. Osiris comforted his wife and children, especially Amon. Taka turned to her aunt to somehow ease her internal suffering.

"Aunt Yurika, this is all my fault. All my fault." Yurika encased her niece in a hug as she ran her hand through her hair soothingly.

"Don't say such things, Taka. Your father sacrificed himself for you. He wanted you to live and I know he wouldn't want you to feel guilty for something that is not your fault." As she led her distraught niece back to her chair, the priest approached Robin as she stood quietly next to the casket. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her arms, almost as if to keep an otherworldly chill away she could only feel since it was a sunny day outside.

"Remember my child, the Lord is always there for you as are we at the church." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, padre." He gripped her arm comfortingly before departing. Robin couldn't feel but find the entire situation surreal. She gently ran her delicate fingers down the dark wood before pressing a soft kiss to it.

"Hey little bird. How you holding up?" Without turning, she closed her eyes and smiled sadly.

"I've been better, Nagira." She slowly turned and was enveloped in warm arms. She refused to let herself cry but found the battle fleeting. A shudder raced through her body before the tears escaped her emerald eyes. She clung tightly to her brother-in-law as her knees buckled. He lifted her into his arms, cradling the still petite witch. Osiris nodded at his uncle in silent greeting as he ushered his children towards the cars. Yurika led her niece as she spoke in hushed tones towards the same cars. Akito half carried, half led his cousin behind his mother as Nagira silently followed his brother's precious bird stowed carefully in his arms.

And so the coffin was lowered into the earth as the line of police motorcycles and black automobiles pulled away. It was only as they left did reality sink into Robin. Her heart which refused to cease its beating slowed. Not enough to cause death but enough that she noticed. She pressed her hand to heart before looking towards the sky. It wouldn't be long.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Please review! I do not own WHR.


End file.
